The False Hero
This stage is Quest 29, and is exclusive to the 360 and PC versions of the Hero 30 mode of Half Minute Hero. It is reached by completing the previous quest No Turning Back. Beating this quest leads to When Time Stood Still and yields the Yellow Time Gem although this is only a plot item which cannot be equipped. Titles ; Speed Star : Acquire the flat feet ; Real Hero : Defeat The False Hero. Level Guide ; Standard Run : Time Beast Tokimaru uses its Time Transfer ability to create a double of Hero. The double causes trouble in all of the villages on the map, who in turn block the route to the castle and refuse to be of any assistance to Hero. This means when the quest begins there is no healing available. In order to clear your reputation in the nearest village, first enter the village and speak to the elderly NPC. Then enter the cave directly to the north to let the double escape but get a walking stick. Once returned to that NPC, the village becomes friendly again. : The second village is located to the west and is also hostile. Here speak to the child, then travel to the tree north of the village that is on a raised hill. Examine this to see the double flee again and retrieve a doll which will pacify the village when returned to the child. Finally there is a tent in the north-west of the map with another elderly NPC that hands Hero a bucket. Travel west and examine the pond to see the double escape a third time, before retrieving water which will mollify the final village. : After leaving, the double will be found in the next battle and be too tired to escape. Defeat it here and the route to the castle will be reopened, allowing Tokimaru to be fought. By this point almost enough gold should have been earned to purchase the Time Helmet in the south-western village. All that's left is to finish the quest and be awarded the Real Hero title for defeating the double. : Alternatively, at the far north of the map beyond the pond is a cave where a strange old man sells something called Fleet Feet for 500 gold. It will award the Speed Star title upon completion of the quest. ; Speed Run : Some of this speed run involves fighting with low HP so equip Balmung for additional HP and the Light Armor for more defense. Immediately dash into the village and speak to the old man to open the cave. Leave and begin travelling north-west towards the northern cave near the pond without dashing. Also try to avoid forests as the enemies can cause more damage. Once Hero has earned 500 gold and reached dashing distance of the cave, sprint into it and buy a Fleet Feet which also heals Hero. : Now dash back to the southern cave and continue dashing to defeat the double. Keep dashing to return to the first village; buy two herbs (using one to heal immediately) then dash into Tokimaru's castle. Using the herb to heal the quest should be completed around level 16 in approximately 29 seconds. This also awards both titles, but not the Time Helmet.